1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engaging arrangement for a hair holder that allows the hair holder to be assembled easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of hair holders have heretofore been provided, and typical examples are U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,127 to Chang issued on Aug. 27, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,740 to Chen issued on Jul. 1, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,296 to Chen issued on Apr. 7, 1998. A common disadvantage of these U.S. Patents is that assembly of the pin into the aligned holes in the lugs of the two bodies of the hair holder is inconvenient and time-consuming. The present invention is intended to provide an improved hair holder to solve this problem.